It's Time
by SpicyPepper-SweetSugar
Summary: It's Time." One phone call makes Tony remember a love story that has been going on for almost five years. - My fourth Fanfic. Hope you guys like it. Rated T just in case :


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is my fourth One-shot! Yay! I've been thinking about something lately. My fanfic ideas always come to me either when I'm going to bed or eating. This one came a fiew nights ago when I laid down on my bed. I was trying to remember it all night long and apparently I did! :D**

**So what I was going to say was that, I know there are alot of flashbacks in this fanfic, but that was kind of the point of it all. Please review and tell me what you think about it! And if you have any questions please just ask ( By PM or review).**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!!**

* * *

It's Time...

" It's time."

That was the 8th time someone had told him that. The 8th time that it actually mattered. He looked down at the watch.

" I'll be there in 20 minutes." he told the person on the phone and ran to the elevator. The people that watched him jump up and down, happy, once he entered the elevator, smiled once he came back up. " Forgot the car keys" he muttered.

Once Tony was in his car he began to remember the other times when they told him that it was time.

*********

_Flashback..._

_Five years ago..._

_Ziva walked up to his desk. He looked at her expecting her to say something. She didn't._

" _Well? Did you wan't something Ziva?" Kate had died about a month ago. Ziva had been here for about three weeks. McGee and she were already friends. She nodded._

" _Tony, I think it is time." she told him. He looked at her strangely. _

" _Time for what, Zee-Vah?" he pronounced her name like she had told him to, but mocked in a joking way. She rolled her eyes._

" _It is time for us to get to know eachother. And be friends." she said to him. He nodded curtly._

" _Alright. Let's, try, and be friends." he told her. She smiled at him and nodded._

" _I want to invite you to dinner tonight. Everyone else are coming too." she said and he nodded again._

" _I'll be happy to..."_

_End of Flashback_

_*********_

Tony smiled at the memory. The thing he didn't know then was that two years later, the two of them would admit to having feelings towards another.

*********

_Flashback..._

_Three years ago..._

" _Ziva I need to talk to you." he said to her as she entered Abby's lab. It was abby that had encouraged him to talk to their assassin friend. Abby quickly walked out of the room._

" _Fine Tony. Say what you need to say." Ziva told him. She had been sad these last fiew days. Abby had finally cracked and told him why. Ziva apparently had some kind of feelings, but Abby didn't tell him what. He took a deep breath._

" _Ziva, lately you have been feeling down and when you're down I'm down. Sometimes I feel like I want to run into a brick wall with my head first because I don't know what you think of me. I know I can act like i don't care sometimes, but Ziva, I do. So much. I care about you." he told her. She blinked once shocked at what he said to her._

" _I care about you too, Tony." she said o him. " And I know that you care." Tony smiled awkwardly._

" _Well I knew that you knew that I cared about you-" he started and she finished for him._

" _-but you thought it was time to let me know. That you care." he smiled at her and walked up to her. He was afraid to how she would react but he did what he wanted to. He hugged her. And luckily for him, she hugged back..._

_End of Flashback_

_*********_

He turned at the corner and returned to the time that they decided to start dating.

*********

_Flashback..._

_Two years ago..._

_They were watching a movie in his apartment. They both had admitted that they cared about eachother a year ago. They had come so far in life together. Watching movies together once a week, messing around with McGee and pulling pranks on eachother until Gibbs yelled at them. Tony had began to feel different feelings. This was no longer a friendship, this was love. They had grown to love eachother, but they never said it. Tony looked at Ziva who was sitting beside him on the couch. He cleared his throat and Ziva looked at him._

" _Do you need something Tony?" she asked him. He nodded. " Well what do you want?" she said getting annoyed. It was like talking to a little baby. _

" _I want to try something." he told her. Her heart skipped a beat. That's what the person in the movie had said, about five minutes ago. She felt like she knwe what was coming, but she wanted it just as much as he did._

" _Then try it." she told him. He caressed her cheek and leaned in. She closed her eyes and prepared. Once their lips met, the world exploded. They had never felt this way before. They pulled away. They looked at eachothers eyes, getting lost._

" _Maybe it's time we try dating." Tony said. She nodded._

" _Maybe it is..." she trailed of and kissed him once again._

_End of Flashback_

_**********_

He was on his way to the hospital. He was driving a little above the speed limit but a police stopped him. He tried to explain the situation but he just wouldn't listen. So insted Tony remembered how it was when they told the others...

**********

_Flashback..._

_One and a half years ago..._

_They were waiting anxiously at the others. They had been dating now for 6 months. Ziva had told Tony that it was time for the others to know about them. It had been getting difficult to lie about where they were when they showed up late to work. Tony just couldn't resist Ziva some mornings, especially mondays._

_Abby, McGee and Gibbs entered the bullpen. They had been called by Ziva. She just said that they had a big announcement to make. Gibbs sat down by his desk and McGee sat down at his. Abby stood next to McGee. Ziva smiled at them. Tony tried to hide behind her but she ellbowed him in the gut._

" _Well we wanted to tell you guys something." Ziva started. Abby nodded for her to go on. " Tony and I-" she stopped for a second. "- are dating." she finished. McGee fell of his chair as Abby jumped up and down. _

" _I knew it! I told you McGee. Pay up!" she exclaimed. Tony and Ziva looked at them confused. McGee handed Abby 20 bucks._

" _Thank you." she said and walked over to Gibbs. He rolled his eyes and handed her the same amount of money as McGee._

" _Wait! What's going on here?" Tony asked. Abby grinned at them._

" _I told them that the two of you were dating, but Gibbs said that he trusted you enough to listen to his rule #12 and McGee just said that you wouldn't. So I made a bet with the both of them. Now I have some extra money for a Caf-Pow!" she told the two lovebirds. McGee just snorted._

" _Gee... Thanks you guys. I just lost my chokolate muffin..." he muttered and turned on the computer. Tony felt a stinging pain on the back of his head. He turned and saw Gibbs smirking at him. Then he got another slap._

" _What were those two for Boss?" he asked Gibbs. Gibbs smirked again._

" _The first one was for breaking rule #12. The other one, you got me to lose my coffee money, so you're buying today. For me and McGee." Tony's smile dissapeard. He turned to Ziva who was happy that the team weren't angry._

" _You just had to say that it was time..."_

_End of Flashback_

_**********_

Once Tony was in his car again he drove a little slower while thinking of how Ziva's and his first fight as a couple ended.

**********

_Flashback..._

_One year and two months ago..._

_They were standing outside in the rain, fighting. _

" _Why do you always have to do like that?!" Ziva yelled at him._

" _I tried to show you how much I cared!" Tony yelled back._

" _When I tell you that I am fine then I am fine!" she retorted. _

" _You where almost shot" He had tried to talk to her in the field yesterday, and that resulted in her almost getting shot. " I love you, and I want you to be careful Ziva!" he yelled at her. She stopped moving. He realized what he just said. " I'm sorry. If it's to soon. I do love you Ziva, but if your not ready to-mhpmm." she jumped up at him and he caught her. She kissed him. As they pulled away she smiled._

" _It was time for it and I love you too." she said and kissed him again. They whirled around in the rain laughing and kissing. They were happy at the moment, nut the next day thay called in sick, with the flu._

_End of Flashback_

_*********_

Tony got out of the car. Stupid flat tire. Everything was going wrong today. He just hoped that Ziva would be okay once he got to the hospital.

*********

_Flashback..._

_One year ago..._

_Tony stood in the bullpen, waiting for Ziva to arrive. Once she did he told her to sit down on a chair. Gibbs that had been talking on the phone looked at the two of them. Abby that had been walking next to McGee talking and drinking her Caf-pow, dropped it when she saw Tony get down on one knee. She grabbed McGee's hand as if to calm herself and jumped up and down excited._

" _Ziva David. I love you, I always have. We have been through some good and some bad times together. I'm doing this because for these five years that I have known you, I found out that you where the one for me. I just think it's time for this- for us- to be together, forever. I wan't to wake up in the morning to see your beautiful face next to me. I wan't to be yours forever. What I'm trying to say with this lousy speech is: Ziva David, Will you marry me?" He opened a small blue velvet box and took out a ring. Ziva couldn't speak. She nodded and threw herself at him and hugged him. He put the ring on her finger and smiled as he kissed her. _

_Gibbs looked at the two of them. He cleared his throat._

" _Sotty to interupt but we have a dead marine." He said and both of them stood up. They geared up and once they entered the elevator Gibbs said to them: " Congratulatons." and smacked both of them on the back of their heads, smirking the whole time..._

_End of Flashback_

_*********_

Once he changed the flat tire he drove as fast as he could to the hospital. What a long day. He ran out of the car once he parked it and ran to the room he had been told to go to. He remembered a week after their wedding, the day that Ziva had told him some news that changed his life, forever.

*********

_Flashback..._

_9 months ago..._

_Ziva was sitting on their couch. They had moved in together a little before their wedding. She had told Tony that she wasn't feeling well today and stayed home to think about some things. Tony arrived just in time._

" _Honey I'm home!" he said and ran up to her and twirled her around. " Are you feeling better?" he asked her. She nodded and grinned. " Do you know something I don't?" he asked his wife. She nodded. " Do you want to tell me?" She nodded again._

" _You should probably sit down." She said motioning to the couch. He listened to her and sat down. " I was at the hospital today..." she trailed of and Tony jumped up._

" _Your not sick are you?!" he said almost frantic. " Are you dying Ziva?! Tell me what's going on?! Ouch!" he exclaimed as she smacked him. _

" _I'm not dying idiot!" she told her husband._

" _Them maybe it's time for you to tell me what's going on." he said to her. She took a deep breath._

" _I'm pregnant." She told him. He dropped his chin. _

" _Really?" he asked her. She nodded and he grinned._

" _Were having a little DiNozzo?" she nodded again. He jumped up and did some kind of a silly dance. " Yes!" he yelled and kissed Ziva. _

" _Your not mad are you?" Ziva asked as they pulled away._

" _Why would I be mad? You just made me the happiest man on earth..." he trailed of as she kissed him again._

_End of Flashback_

_**********_

" Your got here just in time Mr. DiNozzo." the nurse told him. He ran to the bed and held Ziva's hand.

" I thought you were going to be here in 20 minutes!" she yelled at him. He winced as she almost crushed his hand. " God I hate you!" she yelled at him again.

" I'm so sorry Honey! I'm a little late because-" he started to explain but she stopped him.

" Does it look like I care?" she yelled out of pain. " Abby!" she yelled. Tony looked up and noticed that Abby was there in the room. Abby was at Ziva's side in a second.

" Help me." she told her best friend. Abby looked at Tony.

" Don't worry Tony, she dosen't hate you. She's just feeling a little pain. You know this is normal for a woman giving birth. To blame the husband I mean." she told him.

" A little pain!" Ziva yelled.

A fiew minutes later, Ziva DiNozzo gave birth to a baby girl. Tony had fainted after saying something about blood and so much more blood. Ziva had laughed aloud when she saw her husband fall. She had muttered idiot, which made Abby laugh. Some nurses helped Tony once he woke up. He looked over at Ziva and all those memories flashed back again. He smiled widely as he saw the little girl he had helped to create. He leaned down and kissed Ziva. The other's walked in and congratulated them. But what made both Tony and Ziva smile was what the nurse said when she came back.

She smiled at them and said:

" _It's Time_ for you to name your baby girl."

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please review! It would make me really happy! And I'm just wondering, you people that are reading my fanfics do you like McAbby more or Gabby? I'm kind of a McAbby-fan because I think that Abby and Gibbs have more of a father-daughter relationship... Sorry if you don't agree with me. I just needed to say it. :P**

**Please review! If I get some reviews I might put up another one before the end of the week. I get inspired easily when I see some reviews ;)**


End file.
